Just a Dream
by Cherry Bell's
Summary: Nelly- Just a Dream    ..." E o Uchiha acabou percebendo que nem tudo é como ele quer..."


Just a Dream...

Disclaimer: Naruto não pertence a mim. Mais bem que o Neji e o Gaara poderiam ser meus: T

Nelly- Just a Dream

_...Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim  
Pensando em nós, o que nós vamos ser?  
Abro meus olhos, sim, foi apenas só um sonho  
Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho  
Quem ela retorna? Ninguém sabe  
Eu percebo, sim, foi apenas só um sonho..._

O Uchiha agora passava a refletir sobre os fatos da vida. Sempre conseguiu tudo. Ou quase tudo. Cortou laços, deixou um coração partido, apenas por uma vingança. E conseguiu a sua tão esperada vingança. Oque era prioridade na vida dele, após ganhar um "presentinho" o Sannin das Cobras no exame Chunnin. Mais como nem tudo na vida é simples, ele voltou depois de cumprir a estúpida vingança. Naruto obviamente o recebeu de braços apertos. Certos laços não são tão simples de se romper. E lá estava ela indiferente a presença do Uchiha que esperava a mesma recepção calorosa do Uzumaki. Mesmo assim, voltou a Konoha. Pagou pelos seus crimes. Mesmo assim, a garota agora levava uma vida sem o Uchiha.

Flash Back on #

-Dobe me diga uma coisa - dizia o moreno enquanto olhava pra o prato de lamem a seu frente desinteressado.

_-_Que foi? Por essa cara de alface ai? - respondia o Uzumaki com um hashi na mão olhando pra cara do seu companheiro

-Pare de ser idiota- resmungou o Uchiha- Você sabe me dizer oque a Sakura tem com aquele branquelo anêmico? – questionou o Uchiha com a voz irritada.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão falante teme – estranhou o loiro ao ver que o Uchiha falou mais do que cinco palavras, mais resolveu responder e investigar o repentino interesse- Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. A Sakura não tem nada com o Sai, são apenas amigo, além do mais você já deveria saber que a Ino está noiva do Sai. Não precisa ter ciúmes dele teme - respondeu provocando o amigo pra ver até onde isso iria.

-Ciúmes? Hm. Baka – dizia o Uchiha virando o rosto pro lado, deixando um leve sorriso de canto transparecer - (então quer dizer que ela só ta se fazendo de difícil pra ver se eu corro atrás? Típico de mulher isso).

-É você tava falando demais-dizia o loiro suspirando e olhando pro lado voltando a comer vendo o prodígio dos Hyuuga passar, e ver o Uzumaki vindo na direção dele. – (Agora fodeu)- pensou o garoto ao pensar na pergunta que Neji certamente iria fazer e acabou de engasgando ao pensar no que o Uchiha ia querer saber-

-Do jeito que você come não me admira ta quase morrendo engasgado. Tenho dó da minha prima- Ironizou o Hyuuga ao ver o Uzumaki roxo tentando respirar- Mais bem você viu a Sakura?- dando um leve tapa nas costas do loiro

- A Sakura? – repetia a pergunta pálida, notando o olhar do Uchiha.

- É obvio que é a Sakura seu idiota-soltando um longo suspiro, refazendo a pergunta-Viu ela ou não?

- A ultima vez que eu vi a Sakura, ela tava saída de casa com a Hina-chan toda animada-disse o loiro rezando pro Hyuuga não soltar nada.

-Ah elas foram vê o vestido pro casamento então-Disse o moreno com um sorriso no rosto.

-A Hinata vai casar?- resolveu perguntar o Uchiha já que não tava entendendo nada.

-A Hinata-sama vai casar sim. Eu espero- olhando pro Uzumaki – Mais quem vai casar agora não é a Hinata. - Neji dizia satisfeito-Mais eu vou indo tenho que passar na casa da Sakura pegar alguma coisa que faltaram na mudança. Até mais. - disse o Hyuuga sumindo de vista antes que o Uchiha pudesse perguntar algo

Ma hora ou outra o Uchiha ia acabar sabendo de tudo. E já tava na hora

-Naruto, se a Hinata não vai casar, elas estavam comprando vestido pra casamento de quem? E que diabos o Hyuuga vai fica fuçando as coisas da Sakura? E pra levar aonde?- Pergunto o Uchiha já irritado levantando na cadeira chegando mais perto do amigo- Responde Naruto – dizia ele irritado já.

- Sakura vai se casar – afastando o Uchiha de perto dele-E o Neji tava indo na casa dela pra buscar algumas roupas que ficaram lá, por que ele é o noivo. - respondeu finalmente deixando o Uchiha sozinho. Pra pensar em como o tempo passa. E passa rápido.

Flash Back off #__

..." Estava no topo e era como se eu estivesse no porão  
Em primeiro lugar e agora ela encontrou um substituto  
Eu juro que agora eu não posso agüentar, sabendo que alguém tem o meu bebê  
E agora você não está por perto, baby, eu não posso pensar:  
Deveria ter feito? Deveria ter comprado aquele anel?  
Porque eu ainda posso sentir isso no ar,  
Ver seu rosto lindo, correr meus dedos por seu cabelo. ..."

Se ele soubesse dar o valor que ela merece, ele não estaria nessa situação deprimente. Ele teve inúmeras chances, mais tudo na vida sempre foi mais importante do que ela.

Oque restava agora? Lembranças.

__

..."Minha amante, minha vida;  
Minha gata, minha esposa;  
Ela me deixou, eu estou amarrado,  
Porque eu sabia que simplesmente não está certo...".

_Flash Back on #_

- Aonde você vai Sasuke-kun?- perguntou a garota ao acorda com o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta.

Fazia uma semana que o Uchiha havia voltado a Konoha. Uma semana que ele havia a conquistado de volta. E bastou um dia pra ele estragar tudo.

-Vou embora Sakura-dizia o Uchiha pegando as roupas que estavam jogadas pelo quarto da Haruno.

-Como assim embora?- reclamou a garota sentando na cama rapidamente se cobrindo com o lençol. - Você passa a noite comigo , decide simplesmente ir embora? Qual Sasuke vê se cresce – Dizia a garota irritada já.

-Entenda Sakura, você merece alguém melhor do que eu e – sendo interrompido pela Haruno.

- Tem razão agora some daqui agora-disse a garota levantando irritada, já abrindo a porta do quarto pra ele sair.

- Sakura eu-tentava se desculpa sendo interrompido pela garota que já estava com os olhos marejados.

-Cale a boca e nunca mais apareça na minha frente-dizia ela o empurrando pra fora, trancando a porta e desabando em lagrimas na cama.

E como sempre o Uchiha estragou mais um chance que a vida lhe deu. A ultima chance talvez

_Flash back desligado_

__

Quando eu estou dando uma volta, cara, eu juro ver o rosto dela por todo o canto.  
Tentando apagar tudo, eu posso deixar doer  
E eu só espero que ela perceba que ela é a única que desejo  
Oh eu sinto falta dela, quando vou aprender?  
Não dei a ela todo o meu amor, eu acho que agora eu tenho o meu retorno  
Agora estou na balada pensando tudo sobre meu bebê  
Hey, ela era tão fácil de amar  
Mas espere, eu acho que o amor não foi suficiente.

Oque restava para o Uchiha agora é andar e pensar no que ele havia acabo de fazer. Ele apenas queria um tempo pra saber dos seus sentimentos sobre a Haruno. Mais como sempre, ele não soube se expressar bem.

Mais achava que a Haruno iria o perdoá-lo como sempre fez. Oque o acalmava um pouco.

Pra ver se clareava as idéias, o Uchiha saiu em missão com Kakashi e Naruto pra levar documentos até Suna. Ficariam cerca de três semanas lá. Tempo suficiente pra ele conversar com a Haruno e explicar o mal entendido.

Flash back on:

- Vamos logo entregar os documentos ao Kazekage- Disse Kakashi ao ir à frente sendo acompanhado por Naruto – Que foi Sasuke? Vai fica parado ai?

-Mais e a Sakura?- perguntou o Uchiha temendo a resposta.

-Teme você realmente achou que a Sakura-chan ia abandonar o Hospital, ainda mais o Hyuuga tendo que receber os cuidados, fora outros muitos shinobis- disse o Uzumaki voltando a acompanhar o ninja copy- As suas chances acabaram desiste Sasuke-finalizou o Uzumaki.

Flash Back desligado

__

...!Eu estou passando por isso toda vez que estou sozinho  
E agora eu estou perdendo, desejando que ela pegasse o telefone  
Mas ela tomou uma decisão, ela queria seguir em frente  
Porque eu estava errado.

_Agora o Uchiha recebia a noticia que ela não queria aceitar de quem ela não queria ouvir._

_-Sasuke-chamou a Haruno com uma voz seria_

_- Sakura. Então é verdade sobre você e o – dizia ele sendo interrompido_

_- Sobre o meu casamento com Neji-kun? Sim. Eu vim aqui só pra entrega o convite a você-Até mais Uchiha_

__

..."Se você já amou alguém coloque as mãos para cima  
Se você já amou alguém coloque as mãos para cima  
E agora eles se foram e você gostaria de dar-lhes tudo  
Eu disse, se você já amou alguém coloque as mãos para cima  
Se você já amou alguém coloque as mãos para cima  
E agora eles se foram e você gostaria de dar-lhes tudo...".

Sasuke povs;

E agora onde eu estou? Na igreja vendo a mulher mais linda e que eu mais amei na vida se casando com outro. E esse outro não sou eu.

E oque eu percebi? Tudo que consegue fácil na vida se perde depois.

Oque você não dá valor. Outro dará.


End file.
